comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Bradley (Earth-7045)
James Bradley is a mutant, his power being a "self-evolved intellect," allowing him to become one of the smartest people on the planet. Born in 1906 after the San Francisco earthquake, he would become a medical physician around the time of World War II. While working by day at Mercy Hospital in New York City, he would don a surgical mask and arm himself with a hypodermic gun to fight corruption and crime as Doctor Nemesis. Granting himself a longer life thanks to his great intelligence, Doctor Nemesis would become a Nazi hunter after the war, and become friends with the X-Men (particularly Hank McCoy a.k.a. Beast), joining their sort-of black ops team, X-Force, as their scientific consultant. Irritable, arrogant, bombastic, and intellectually domineering. Half a century devoted to hunting Nazis have atrophied Doctor Nemesis’s social skills. He makes little attempt to be nice to anyone, and by this point may no longer be able to do so. He exhibits little in the way of fear, though this is in fact a mask, and will rarely avoid a fight (unless he’s obviously outclassed and others more powerful are on hand – they may as well do something useful), unleashing his empirical science on any cretin who gets in his way. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'"Self-Evolved Intellect"': Doctor Nemesis is a mutant and possess what he describes as a "self-evolved intellect." Which is an, in reality, instinctively intuitive genius much along the lines of Forge (to his ultimate chargin). Being an advanced polymath specializing in various experimental fields ranging towards genetics, computer programming, handheld weaponry, temporal physics, interdimensional travel, and more. *'Cybernetic Implants': **'Optic Sensors': having rebuilt his own eyes, Nemesis's optics possesses numerous abilities, which can be active simultaneously. **''Genetic Anomaly Detection'' **''X-Ray Vision'' **''Telescopic Vision: able to see clearly over a distance of 200 meters. *'Advanced Longevity''' *'Enhanced Immune System' Abilities Being a scientific genius, both learned and instinctive; has enabled Doctor Nemesis to make amazing strides in the pharmaceutical, patrimonial, and biological fields. So much so that he's been shown to easily augment the physiological structures of both himself and others. He's also has expertise in robotics, chemistry, physics, mathematics, etc. Weaknesses Undoubtfully arrogant. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Slowed aging process and enhanced immune system serum': grants him advanced longevity. These effects require regular injections to be effectives. *'Concentrated truth serum' *'"Super-sedative"' White fedora, surgical mask, white trench coat, various sedatives and narcotics. Weapons Conventional firearms, hypodermic needle gun firing darts loaded with "science narcotics", and a super-sedative gun. Trivia *Doctor Nemesis once stated that he should be able to cure vampirism in ten years and with a billion dollars in funds. *James has grown an intense rivalry with the Autobot Brainstorm. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:X-Force members (Earth-7045) Category:Medical Doctors Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Cyborgs Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Medicine Category:Mechanics Category:Biochemistry Category:Chemistry Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Gun Wielders Category:WWII Characters Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters